theneighbourliensfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorand
"Stop being so naïve Vorand!" ~Lorand Ishok Miskolika Lorand Jorand Delkiska Elegido Seinanodh "Lorand" is a highly intelligent boy who lacks social skills. He dreams to inherit his late grandfather Vorand Sr.’s skills for science, problem-solving, and success. He has been very close to his brother, Vorand, ever since his grandfather passed away. Lorand's History Lorand used to be very close to his late grandfather, Vorand sr. who he called Appuppa. Lorand is also introduced as a character who gets impacted greatly by his brother, Vorand's, mean words about him. Lorand and Flyro Mishofiguses "Flyro" is Lorand's sprakunt. As Flyro says, Lorand owns him. Lorand found Flyro in his neighbour, Mishofiguses's house. Lorand caught Flyro, thus transfering many of Flyro's glithies on to himself. In the story Lorand didn't have many friends. Thus, he behaved as if he believed in his brother, Vorand's, insane theories; he did this so that he will at least have his brother as his friend. However, one day when the two boys and their younger sister go to spy on their neighbours, the Neighbourliens', house, Lorand catches a talking magical crystal. And when Lorand discovers that he ''owns ''the crystal, his life completely changes. Lorand in Book 1 Lorand is first mentioned in chapter 1 and first appears in chapter 2 in this book. Lorand is one of the two protagonist in this book, and some chapter's are written in his perspective. Lorand unwillingly spies on his neighbours, the neighbourliens, in chapter 3; and gets grounded in chapter 4 for doing so. He then again spies on them in chapter 6; at that time he finds a large flying crystal who he soon finds out is his sprakunt, Mishofiguses. Lorand nicknames him Flyro. Soon, Lorand asks Hasman to plan a party for their parents' anniversary. Lorand also makes what he calls a Praka gun... Lorand and Others Lorand and Vorand Vorand is Lorand's older twin brother. He is more than two months older than Lorand. If you are wondering how that is possible; don't ask them, they don't know either. Though Lorand is considered smarter than him, Vorand often has the power to make him do what he wants. If it is spying on their neighbours or keeping secrets from their parents. This is because Lorand is suffering looking for a better bond with Vorand. Lorand, Vorand and Sarji Sarji is the younger sister of Vorand and Lorand. She often accompanies them when they are spying on the Neighbourliens. This is because she believes her elder brother's theories about their Neighbours being aliens and is often scared of them. Lorand , Vorand, Murgus and Rah ul Before his grandfather passed away. Lorand at times used to play with his brothers, Vorand and Murgus, and their friend Rahul. Lorand and Hasman Hasman is Lorand's younger brother. Hasman is very friendly to Lorand. He also listens to Lorand and often does what Lorand tells him to do. Lorand often tells Hasman to organise parties when there is a need for one. Lorand and Vorand sr. Lorand used to love his late grandfather a lot. Lorand called him 'Appuppa'. In the year 2003 or 2002, his grandfather passed away.